Solve for $x$ : $10x + 4 = 2$
Answer: Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(10x + 4) - 4 = 2 - 4$ $10x = -2$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{-2}{10}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{1}{5}$